Skylar
by Utsuri-chan
Summary: Kagura finally gets free of Naraku, thanks to Sesshoumaru. Then she starts recalling memories that seem as if they're a different person's. Is her name really Kagura, or did Naraku brainwash her?
1. Resurrection

Skylar

Naraku merely smirked as Kagura's face went blank. Choose where she gets to die? She didn't think of that as much of a punishment. Her mind dove deep into thought as she tried to think of where she might die that would make her happy. She did not know what to say.

Then the image of Sesshoumaru bringing the panther demons back to life passed through her mind. Maybe if she asked him… Maybe he'd bring her back to life? If Sesshoumaru brought her back to life, she wouldn't be under Naraku's control anymore, and she'd have her heart. She'd be free. Who knows, maybe she could even convince Sesshoumaru to let her travel with him and Rin.

"Se-….Um.." She tried to think of a way to phrase this so Naraku wouldn't be able to figure out her plan. Didn't she see Sesshoumaru and Rin in the Field of Ignorance when she was trying to escape?

"In the Field of Ignorance…." She said, trying not to sound hopeful.

"The Saimyousho will sting you when you get there." Naraku said, sounding quite like he didn't care in the slightest bit.

Kagura looked down, then nodded. She glanced at Kanna as she walked out of the room, without bowing to Naraku, and looked up at the sky when she got to the courtyard. She silently thought to herself, "Maybe today I'll get my chance at freedom."

She let her raven black hair out of it's messy bun and let it fall around her shoulders, and as she did so, she pulled that infamous white feather out of her hair. She held the feather up in the air, and in a puff of smoke, she was high in the sky, sitting very unladylike on a large, white feather that was floating slowly through the air.

"I might aswell take my time getting there. Why should I rush there when I'm just going to die anyways…" She whispered to herself. Her blood red hues were focused on the ground, as she watched everything pass her by. She was going so much slower than normal, but it seemed too fast. Once in a while her hair, shining in the sunlight, would blow in her face. She didn't bother to brush it away. Rather, she merely closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of wind.

Then she saw him far below her.

She stopped her feather in midflight. He'd already left the Field of Ignorance. "Oh, to hell with it. Naraku doesn't know about Tenseiga." And with those words, she lowered towards the ground, in front of Lord Sesshoumaru. Once she was five feet above the ground, a puff of smoke surrounded her again, and her feather appeared in her frail hand as she fell gracefully to her feet.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks as the wind sorceress landed in front of him. He didn't seem surprised to see her. Whenever he felt her presence in the area, she almost always came to him and asked if he'd kill Naraku. You did see slight surprise in his golden hues when one of the Saimyousho that had been following her stung her, though.

Kagura winced as the poisonous insect stung her, then watched as it flew away. She looked back at Sesshoumaru. "Please…Help me…I know you can't get rid of the poison, but…I saw you bring the hyouneko back to life…"

He'd never actually heard pleading in this woman's voice. She really didn't want to die.

"Please…When I die, please bring me back to life…It's my only chance at freedom…And I know you don't care what happens to me…But please…"

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to say to her.

Kagura fell to her knees. Her immune system wasn't very good at slowing down the Saimyousho's poison.

"As you wish…" He said in a monotone voice.

She smiled weakly at him, before falling over. Sesshoumaru caught her before her head hit the ground, then slowly let her down to the ground. He pulled Tenseiga out of its sheath, and it pulsed as the demons that were after her soul appeared in his vision. He lightly swung Tenseiga at them, killing them. A little light surrounded her, and he heard her heart slowly start beating in her chest. So, he sheathed his sword, and knelt down next to her. Not even a hint of Naraku's scent was on her.

Kagura subconciously was the happiest person in the world. She was still unconcious, but somehow, she'd realized she had a heart beat. Her lips curved into a smile and she turned her head slightly, her eyes still closed.

Sesshoumaru lifted her off the ground and started carrying her bridal-style to where Ah-Un, Rin, and Jaken were. Why he was carrying her back with him, he had no idea.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Okay. I'm pretending Sesshoumaru has his arm back. XD It's hard enough having him fight with only one arm, but carrying someone with one arm? . That's like trying to play the Cello with one hand. XD So…Yeah. I'm hoping I can actually go past two chapters on this one. I can never seem to stay on one subject. My GOD Gollum is insane. :Watches Return of the King.: …..:Cough: See what I mean? XD Okay. The next chapter shall be about Kagura getting to know Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin a bit… Wickedly exciting, eh? Oh, and since I tend to write rather short chapters, I shall try to post two at a time. Oooh! The talking trees are on::Goes back to watching Return of the King:

Rikku


	2. Getting To Know Them

Skylar

Chapter 2

Kagura woke up to find that she was warm, rather than cold as most dead people are. Which meant… He brought her back to life! She sat up, and realized she'd been leaning on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. That's shocking. Why would Sesshoumaru, of all people, let her lean on his shoulder? She looked around him when she saw a small hand wrapped around his other arm. It was that little girl. Rin, was it? Anyway, 'twas the middle of the night, so the young human girl was fast asleep, clinging to her lord's arm.

She looked at his face, which seemed emotionless even in sleep. How could he look so alert when he's fast asleep? She waved her hand in front of his face to see if he was actually asleep. His brows furrowed, revealing that he was quite aware. He slowly opened his golden eyes, only to come face to face with Kagura. Slightly too close for comfort.

She nearly fell backwards, due to surprise. She didn't expect him to open his eyes. Well, she did, but she didn't, so 'twas even more a surprise.

"What are you doing," he demanded, more than asked.

"Um...I…w-…Um..." She stumbled over her words as she blinked in confusion. "I was just seeing if you actually looked so serious in your sleep… But you were not asleep…So…"

"I do not sleep."

"But even demons sleep…" She blinked again. "Ah, nevermind… You are the great, emotionless, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, anyways." She said in a mocking tone, while smiling.. "'Twould be a weakness if such a great being could sleep."

His eyes narrowed as he watches her for a moment. "Your voice is different."

"'Tis?" She blinked, then realized she was speaking in a foreign accent. She covered her mouth with her hands, falling silent in thought.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin who'd stirred on his shoulder, then closed his eyes again. "Go back to sleep. You'll wake Rin, conversing so much."

Kagura looked up from the ground, to Sesshoumaru's more calm expression. She smiled. Was it just her imagination, or did the great stoic lord have a soft spot for that human child?

Kagura awoke in the morning to hear Sesshoumaru having a barrage of questions poured on him by Rin. He'd told her to go to sleep the night before, but now she could question him about Kagura all she wanted.

"Why did Sesshoumaru-sama bring Miss Kagura back with him? Was she hurt? Why was Sesshoumaru-sama carrying her? Is she alright? Why was she unconcious?" The questions continued on and on…

Anyhow, Kagura had curled up on the ground when Sesshoumaru had told her to go back to sleep. Sesshoumaru more expected her to lean on him again, but it wasn't like he was about to complain. It felt strange having a human girl leaning on him from one side and a sorceress leaning on him from the other side. He wasn't sure if he liked the feeling.

Even though she was already awake, she hadn't opened her eyes.

"Rin, be quiet." Sesshoumaru said.

The girl immediately stopped questioning her lord. "Rin is sorry for bothering Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagura opened her blood red hues and looked up at them without moving.

"You aren't disturbing me. I believe Kagura was trying to sleep." His golden eyes shifted in Kagura's direction, then he closed his eyes once again and leaned back against the tree he was sitting in front of.

Kagura blinked and sat up. "I was already awake. 'Tis alright…"

Rin looked at Kagura and bowed. "Rin is so annoying. Gomen nasai!"

"Really, 'tis alright."

Jaken came into the scene attempting to drag a dead deer behind him. "Rin! I'm getting too old for this!" (I hate Jaken. May he be beaten to a pulp… Again… Then stepped on by Sesshoumaru.)

"I'm sorry Master Jaken! I'll get the food next time!" Rin ran over to him, and being such the kind-hearted person she was, took the dead deer from him. She dragged it to a more open area, then skipped off to gather some wood to start a fire.

Kagura looked at the imp, frowning. She didn't like him.

"What are you staring at, wench. You're lucky Lord Sesshoumaru had enough pity to take you in like he did Rin! Otherwise you'd be dead!" Jaken said, rather rudely.

Her frown turned into a glare. "You think just because I do not like _you_, imp, I am not grateful towards Sesshoumaru?"

"You insolent little…"

"Stop bothering her, Jaken." Sesshoumaru interrupted before Jaken could insult her any more.

Rin then returned with wood stacked high in her arms. She dropped it in a pile nearby the deer. "Okay…Now what…" She'd never tried to cook anything so large before. Usually she'd cook a boar, or something smaller. Never a deer.

Anyhow, I don't feel like elaborating, considering I'm vegetarian. Kagura had helped her cook it, and her and Rin ate some. Jaken and Sesshoumaru didn't eat any, so Rin packed the rest for other meals.

Later, they were all walking towards the northern lands. Rin was sitting on Ah-Un as Jaken lead it, and Kagura walked next to Sesshoumaru, only slightly lagging behind. Kagura was staring at the ground, looking like she was deep in thought.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes drifted in her direction. "Kagura."

"Skylar…" She mumbled. He stared at for a moment, not knowing how to respond to such a random word.

"My name is Skylar… Or was…"

He actually blinked in confusion. :Gasp. He shows emotion:

Rin hopped down from Ah-Un when she saw Sesshoumaru blink, then skipped over so she was inbetween him and Kagura. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing…" Kagura said quietly, glancing down at Rin. "I'll tell the story later."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Whee! Wasn't that exciting. :Laughs.: The next chapter will get to the good stuff. You, my dear reader, shall learn of this Skylar's origin! Hint: "Bloody pirates.."

:Grin.: I'm not sure how I got this idea from watching Pirates of the Caribbean for the thirtieth time, but I did. :Has altered the entire plot.: Anyways, the next chapter shall start off the story of how Skylar the Pirate turned into Kagura the Wind Sorceress. Still working on the "turning into Kagura" part, though. Doesn't even make sense to me. Wow. That is the best ending line in the world. . :Ponders using that for the end.: That 'tis a wicked idea.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

Mother found it funny that Elizabeth Swan taught Jack Sparrow the pirate song.

I am much too fascinated with pirates as of recently. :Dressed like a pirate today and got odd stares from strangers.:

For every chapter that's about Skylar, I'm going to write a quote at the top that somewhat has to do with what's going to happen in that chapter. Ano, I shall end my ramblings here… For now.

Rikku


	3. Skylar's Story Begins

Skylar

Chapter 3

That night, Kagura was sitting next to a fire that Rin had made. Sesshoumaru was sitting off to the side, leaning against a tree. His golden hues were idoly staring at the fire, watching the flames lick up into the cool night air. Jaken was asleep, leaning against Ah-Un, who was fast asleep, laying flat on the ground, with its two heads laying next to eachother ontop of its front paws. And Rin had been sitting next to Sesshoumaru, but she'd moved over to Kagura.

"Is it story time now?" Rin asked. "Oh yeah…Sure." Kagura smiled at Rin.

And so Kagura began to tell Skylar's story… She surprised even herself by how well she remembered her 'past life,' though she knew it wasn't that long ago.

"Sir, though I am not splenetive and rash,

Yet have I in me something dangerous.

The cat will mew, and dog will have his day."

A large, normal-looking ship was docked at a port in Dover, England. The ship had multiple, pale red sails, and was made with rather nice wood. Most of the crew was in the town, seemingly just wandering. However, there were a few people on the ship, arguing about something on the deck. One of the people included a black-haired woman that had a bright red bandana wrapped around her head. Red hues were narrowed in the direction of the dock manager. Two others, being her ship-mates, were two brunette men that were also glaring at him. One of the woman's ship-mates was not interested whatsoever in defending her, and was sitting on the railing at the bow.

"I need to see the captain!" Demanded the dock manager. "I _am _the captain, sir." The woman responded, looking pissed. "No sane man would let a woman captain their ship. Don't try to dupe me!" He said. "None of us are mad! Well, very few of us are…" One of the crew retaliated. The woman shook her head, annoyed. "That was not a good way to respond to that," she said, bopping him on the head.

"Whatever, I must say this entire ship is rather suspicious! Who has red sails!" "We do." The woman said. "Besides the obvious! Well, _Captain _Skylar, you need money to dock on this port." She rolled her eyes, and looked to the man sitting on the railing of the bow. "Yo, Nacht! You got any pounds?" He glanced up at her, then tossed her a little bag full of coins and bills. She caught it and took out two of the coins, giving them to the annoying man. "Very well, you may dock here…" He started walking off the ship, and Skylar tossed the bag back to Nacht. "Thanks." He caught it without looking up, and just tied it back to his belt without saying a word.

"Thank the gods he's finally gone, eh?" One of the men said. "You could say that again." The other nodded. "Weren't you guys gonna go wand'ring with Riv?" Skylar asked. "Oh yeah… Where's she?" And a little girl named River popped out of one of the trap doors that was in between them. "And Riv appears!" She exclaimed. The two men jumped back slightly, and Skylar just crossed her arms. "Just as lively as ever, eh?" River grinned and nodded, climbing out of the trap door. River looked like she was about ten years old, with short strawberry-blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Come, Kairo and Drake!" She started skipping toward the dock, and the men followed.

Skylar's red hues moved themselves over to view Nacht, as she sighed. "Aren't ya gonna do anything more active than starin' at the ocean?" He glanced up, black hues as cold as ever. "I prefer not to associate myself with those people." He said calmly, index finger pointing towards the town. "Whatever you say… I guess you can watch the ship. I'm going into town, all right?" He nodded, looking back into the ocean. She sighed, and started walking away. "Dover, here I come…"

A/N: Lalala. Short chapter, I must apologize. It just seemed like a good place to end. Anyway, I just started school! Well, three weeks ago. I transferred to a different district so I could be in this art school. 'Tis really awesome. I'm rather surprised I actually like, made friends already. XD::Watches Firefly: River was like, "Too much hair." And the other girl was like "He's putting the hair away now…You can come out." Then she was like, "No…it will still be there…waiting…" XD! So anyway… The next chapter's about Skylar in town… Still working on what's gonna happen. xD


End file.
